1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wire loom apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wire separator apparatus wherein the same provides positioning and registration of wires in an organized tangle-free relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire separator devices of various types have been utilized in the prior art to provide an organized relationship of wires of a central loom, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,829 to Heinke wherein a thread separator device directs various threads of a central unit to effect spaced repositioning of the threads during their transition through the separator organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,866 to Herbert sets forth a string alignment jig for utilization in alignment of various string members, such as in the stringing of tennis rackets and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,662 to Rutecki provides for a spool member utilizing a top member mounted to a flange of the spool to direct a wire removed from the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,024 to Sanders sets forth a strand packaging organization to secure and position strands within a package for transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,041 to Schuller sets forth a method and apparatus for winding packages utilizing various harnesses and the like for directing strands therethrough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wire separator apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.